Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2016
10:16 Hmmm 10:16 Nothing seems to strike out 10:16 everything seems okay 10:16 http://walkingmelonsaaa.deviantart.com/art/Farewell-Undyne-Undertale-Collab-581363899 10:16 I'll just keep scrolling until something wrong happens 10:16 sad 10:16 http://www.deviantart.com/art/The-Power-of-Mettaton-Neo-Undertale-579777760 10:18 a lot of shipping fanart 10:18 and slightly off ones 10:18 but it seems just about average 10:19 FFF 10:19 o/ 10:19 check your message wall 10:19 hi 10:19 \o 10:19 o/ \o 10:20 http://prntscr.com/br2bpr somethign feels very wrong 10:20 about that 10:20 ech 10:21 http://chibixi.deviantart.com/art/UNDER-tale-the-Mistletoe-An-Undertale-FLASH-GAME-580700447 10:21 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:21 I've seen it 10:21 Vinny played that if I'm correct. 10:22 hmmm 10:22 Another sexualized goat mom 10:22 greeaaaaat 10:23 *Foxtail Firepaw Flames gets kicked by Comfort Room 10:23 http://prntscr.com/br2ckr I like that piece. 10:23 I mean, it's innocent, right? 10:24 http://prntscr.com/br2ctb the derpiest Chara I have ever seen 10:24 FFF, please don't say that S word 10:24 I was kicked by Lilgrei for that 10:24 and saying that A world 10:24 *word 10:24 bUT that's not a swear 10:25 yeah 10:25 but according to the wikia 10:25 it's a swear 10:25 so yeah 10:25 ikr? 10:25 it should be allowed 10:25 but we have to follow the rules 10:25 ask lil 10:26 Seriously DJ? 10:26 ?? 10:26 DJ, that just goes to show how desperate you are 10:26 for justice of old actions 10:26 you can't let go until you're even. 10:26 Your parents should be ashamed of themselves. 10:26 ASHAMED! 10:26 Also CR 10:26 It seems 10:27 I haven't found anything bad in the Undertale Search 10:27 I thought it would be terrifying 10:27 o/ 10:27 http://prntscr.com/br2dsw ADORABLE @CR 10:27 BTW FFF 10:27 you probably have your mature content filter off 10:28 FFF, geez I'm only trying to tell ya 10:28 nah 10:28 probably not 10:28 http://prntscr.com/br2e0r 10:28 Anyways 10:28 I just realized 10:29 On Lilgrei's old account 10:29 He only has 171 mainspace edits 10:29 6,610 chatlog edits 10:30 Okay 10:30 OH GOD 10:30 lool 10:30 Our first nude 10:30 picture 10:30 is 10:30 Tem... 10:30 Oh god 10:30 >: O 10:30 and second is an oc 10:30 greaaaaaat 10:30 hey mom 10:30 im searching on ships noe 10:30 now 10:30 where is the bleach? 10:31 brb dinner 10:31 mahboi 10:31 http://prntscr.com/br2exi 10:31 XD 10:32 lol 10:34 Hmmm 10:34 The cringe level has increased 10:34 http://prntscr.com/br2fo6 10:34 http://prntscr.com/br2fr4 10:35 http://prntscr.com/br2fwo 10:36 back 10:36 wb 10:36 Naren has Left the wiki :( 10:36 To the Left side! 10:37 uh 10:37 no 10:37 he's here 10:37 he fooled us 10:38 oh 10:38 well 10:38 he's still Left 10:38 hmmmm 10:38 I mean 10:38 The art 10:38 I'm a brony kappa 10:38 is either just like serious undertale story stuff 10:38 funyn cute pictures 10:38 or ect. 10:38 nothing too bad 10:38 unlike our first 2 nude pictures 10:38 which is wtf 10:39 of all characters to do taht too, you had to do it to Tem? 10:39 TEM?! 10:40 mhm 10:41 uhhhhh 10:41 what's with the 10:41 papyrus 10:41 and sans 10:41 being cats 10:41 i don't get that 10:41 I mean 10:41 it's no fetish (I know of) 10:41 They're literally 10:41 just cats 10:42 ._. 10:43 you know 10:43 the sans with a tongue with 10:43 is disgusting 10:43 it looks like a giant slimy piece of flesh was punctured into your throat 10:43 and Sans has to live with that 10:44 ya 10:43 is disgusting 10:43 it looks like a giant slimy piece of flesh was punctured into your throat 10:43 and Sans has to live with that 10:44 ya 10:45 http://prntscr.com/br2iw0 10:46 YES 10:46 YES 10:46 ALL MY YES 10:48 lol 10:52 lagtset 10:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNJdJIwCF_Y 10:52 XD 10:52 OH 10:52 GOD 10:53 I have no words for what I just saw 10:53 Nothing nude 10:53 just slightly sexualized 10:53 but 10:53 it feels wrong 10:54 if her breast were that big, she would DIE, and they look so unnaturally big and disgusting. They look more like TUMORS for god's sake. 10:54 @CR 10:55 lol 10:55 http://prntscr.com/br2lkl LOL 10:56 OH 10:56 oh* 10:56 more 10:56 sexualized goat moms 10:57 god 10:57 why 10:57 To be truly honest 10:57 The Undertale cosplays 10:57 are the most cringey 10:58 yea 10:58 gtg 10:59 God 10:59 Avocadoes are cheap here 10:59 I just had an avocado shake 11:00 It cost 10 pesos 11:00 which is like 5 US cents 2016 07 10